


Social Distance

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Corona Virus - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Social Distance

Snagging a fry from Shaw's plate, Fusco gesticulates broadly as he describes the scene he'd witnessed, how, "Reese and Bear had enforced social distancing, clearing the foot traffic in front of Finch like Moses parting the Red Sea, like Reese was Robocop or something."

"Do you think Reese could take Robocop?" she asks, eyes glittering.

"Nah, but he and Bear could smash Predator, no doubt about it."


End file.
